villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rendon Howe
Rendon Howe is the Arl of Amaranthine and a major antagonist of Dragon Age Origins, especially to human noble and city elf Warden. He is also the father of Nathaniel Howe, a companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. He is Loghain's closest political ally following the Battle of Ostagar. He's voiced by Tim Curry. Background During the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, Rendon's father, Tarleton Howe sided with the occupiers and was hanged by the Couslands after they captured Harper's Ford. His uncle Byron became the new Arl of Amaranthine who joined the rebel cause in 8:97 Blessed. Like his uncle, Rendon Howe also joined the Fereldan Rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin, He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody battle of White River. The battle was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Although he was decorated for valor by King Maric, Howe's abrasive manners earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. Bryland implied that Howe's personality altered after the battle. He has three known children: Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. During Awakening, Nathaniel recounts the proud history of the Howe family. He states that Rendon hated his wife; when asked why, he says that he doesn't know, but he remembers that her family was wealthy. Involvement The Human Noble Origin begins with Arl Howe's arrival at Highever. Howe explains to Teyrn Cousland that his troops have been delayed, and that he will march with them when they arrive. Teyrn Cousland then tasks his eldest, Fergus Cousland, with leading the Cousland forces ahead to Ostagar, where they have been called by King Cailan Theirin to fight against the darkspawn. Fergus leaves Castle Cousland immediately, taking most of the Highever troops with him and leaving behind only a small guard. After they are well away, Howe's treachery is revealed: his soldiers attack the castle in the middle of the night, killing almost all the inhabitants, including Fergus' wife and son, as well as the Teyrn. The Human Noble Warden is only able to escape with Duncan's aid, which Duncan gives only in return for recruiting them into the Grey Wardens. With the castle secure, Arl Howe declares himself the new teyrn and reveals his new political ally and lord is none other than the Teyrn of Gwaren, Loghain Mac Tir. Unless the City Elf Warden kills the previous Arl of Denerim's, heir Howe uses his position to gain more power by kidnapping Vaughan and claiming the arling for himself. Meanwhile Regent Loghain comes to depend more and more on Howe's political ability. By the time Lothering is destroyed by the Darkspawn, Howe has become the most powerful person in Ferelden, after the regent. After hearing reports of surviving Grey Wardens, Howe hires Zevran Arainai, an elven agent of the Antivan Crows, to assassinate them. Eventually, Howe witnesses Queen Anora questioning her father's actions and involvement in Cailan's death. While Howe attempts to direct Loghain's attention to the increasing darkspawn threat, and both Howe and Anora ask him to consider asking for reinforcements, Loghain refuses to be swayed, citing Orlais as a major threat. Howe is responsible for many of the terrible events that happen during the Fifth Blight. Along with brutalizing the elves of the Denerim Alienage and imprisoning any loose ends that could threaten Loghain's rule, he imprisons Anora in his Denerim estate after she visits to inquire about the negative rumors about her father. He also tries to convince Loghain to murder his daughter and pin the crime on Arl Eamon, in the hopes of sullying Eamon's popularity at the Landsmeet. However, his plan goes awry when the Warden is enlisted to Anora from her captivity. While doing so, the Warden tracks Howe to the dungeons of his estate and kills him and most of his men-at-arms. He died, but not before cursing the Warden and claiming he deserved more. Category:Dragon Age Villains Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Slaver Category:Rogues Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Pure Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Usurper Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil